


The Pirate's Princess

by captainswanandhamiltrash (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/captainswanandhamiltrash
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones seemingly have a quiet moment at last. Unfortunately, this is Storybrooke and it's never quiet for long. A stranger with a grudge comes to town and steals a spell that could drive the townspeople to destroy each other.





	1. Lunchtime Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [searchingwardrobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/gifts).



**Emma's pov :**

It had been a long day of putting out fires around Storybrooke and I was tired. Ok, they weren't literal fires, just many things on my agenda and problems to take care of. I'm the sheriff, not a firefighter. I glanced at the clock. I expected it to be about midafternoon that way I could let Dad, the other sheriff, take over things here. My jaw dropped. It was only 12:35 pm! I shook my head and groaned. It felt a lot later than that, but that could be because I was so tired. My stomach growled. Ok, I was tired and hungry.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a sharp knock on the door. I heard a soft laugh, which I would recognize anywhere. "Hey, Killian," I said as I turned around, smiling at the man who walked in. "I didn't hear you coming." I noticed he was carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hello, Swan," he replied with a smile to match my own. "Did I startle you?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. What's in the bag?"

"I figured you were busy since you weren't at Granny's already, so I ordered lunch for you."

"What'd you get?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich."

"And fries?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Of course not, love. Onion rings." He handed me the bag with a wink. I smiled again and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Well, aren't you a real gentleman?"

"I already told you when we climbed the beanstalk, love. I'm always a gentleman. Now, you should eat you're food before it gets cold."

"Aye aye, Captain Hook!" That wasn't a name I had given him, he actually is the Captain Hook from the story of Peter Pan. In fact, everyone here is either a storybook character or their children, myself included. I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I know. It sounds crazy doesn't it? But, it's the truth. I didn't believe it at first when the son I had given up for adoption found me and brought me here, saying I was the Savior and needed to break some curse. I thought he was crazy. But, I finally started to believe and did eventually break the curse. It amazes me whenever I thought about it. If you had told me just five years ago, all of that, I would've laughed in your face and called you crazy. If you had added the part where I would end up being the True Love of Captain Hook, I would've taken you to the nearest mental hospital.

Killian shook his head and glanced at his hook while chuckling. It had been a long time since I'd called him that. "You know I prefer it when you call me Killian." He looked at me fondly.

"I know."

I gazed into his blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes I had ever seen. As we stood there gazing into each other's eyes, we were slowly closing the gap between us. Soon, we were a hair's breadth away from touching. We leaned into each other at the same time and began kissing. His left arm wrapped around my waist and his right hand held the nape of my neck. My left hand rested on his shoulder and my right hand began to run through his hair.

When we finally pulled away from each other, I was sure my food was cold. I slowly reached into the bag and pulled out the grilled cheese sandwich, and onion rings. I quickly ate and Killian and I talked. When I was done eating, I went to my purse, pulled out a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste and went to brush my teeth.

I walked into the room and started to clear away the trash from lunch, but when I picked up the bag, I realized that it wasn't empty. I thought back. I thought I had felt something else when pulling my food out. I reached in the bag and pulled out a small velvety box. Killian was smiling at me. I opened it and gasped. In it was a beautiful diamond ring.

Killian took the box and knelt on one knee. "Emma, the day I met you, you had me tied up to a tree and was threatening me with a knife. But, you didn't use it. We both knew that you needed me alive. Since that day, we haven't always seen eye to eye, but we always find a way to put our differences aside. You have brought meaning back into my life and chased away the darkness of that ruthless pirate I once was. You have changed me and brought much joy in my life, and I love you more than anything else in all the realms. Even my own ship, which I was glad to sacrifice to bring you back. If I had to, I would trade my ship for you a thousand times over. You are the love of my life and my happy ending, Emma. Will you marry me?"

I was tearing up through his whole proposal. "Yes!" I barely managed to get the word out without crying. Killian slipped the ring on my finger and I let out a sob. I couldn't help myself. He stood up and dried my tears just like he did when we traveled back in time. Then we kissed again. I was sure I was the happiest girl in the world.


	2. Announcement

**Regina's pov:**

"Where is she?" I asked impatiently while waiting for Emma to arrive. David had gone to the sheriff's station to start his shift, but when he got there his daughter was gone. At first, we had thought nothing of it. Then, when it was late in the day and none of us had seen her yet, we started to get worried. David and Mary Margaret had just returned to the loft from searching, to no avail.

"We tried calling her on her phone, but," David paused holding up the phone," it was plugged in at the office."

Henry, the son I shared with the Savior (she's his biological mother and I'm his adoptive mother), was getting really worried. "Henry, stop pacing before you wear a hole in the floor," Mary Margaret said with a worried look on her own face.

"Yes, Grandma. I just want to know where Mom is."

"She'll show up, I'm sure," replied David in a reassuring voice.

Man, sometimes the Charmings make me sick because of how optimistic they are all the time. "How do you know?!" I blurted out without thinking. "She could be injured or even worse, dead!"

"Regina, we don't know that," Robin Hood put his arm around me and gave me a soft, comforting peck on the cheek.

"That's my point! We don't know!"

Henry started pacing again.

"Regina, calm down," said Mary Margaret.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Just then, I thought of something. "Has anyone asked Captain Guyliner where she is? Maybe he knows." Captain Guyliner is my nickname for Hook.

David, Mary Margaret, and Henry, with a hopeful look on his face, exchanged glances. "Actually, we haven't seen him either," said David. Henry's face fell.

"Great, just great. Now we have two missing people to find," I sighed.

Henry suddenly stopped pacing and looked at his grandparents. "Wait, Mom has Killian's phone number, right? And we have her phone, so let's try calling him!"

"Great idea!" I exclaimed. Mary Margaret picked Emma's phone up off of the table and unlocked it. Emma had given her password to her parents so that was a plus.

"Contacts, where is it," she muttered as she scrolled through the list of phone numbers. "Ah! Killian!" I watched her press the button to call him and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding .

~K&E~

**Killian's pov:**

Emma and I were on our way up the stairs to the loft when my talking phone started ringing. I recognized the phone number as Emma's. Confused, I pressed the button. "Hello?"

"Killian! a voice on the other end exclaimed.

Emma looked at me questioningly. "Who is this," I asked.

"Mary Margaret. Where are you?"

At that point we had reached the door, so I hung up, opened it, and stepped inside. As I walked in I said, "Right here."

Everyone turned around and looked relieved as Emma also came in.

"Emma!" Regina rushed to my fiancée and gave her a bear hug. Emma looked a little surprised since it's not everyday that the Evil Queen hugs someone (unless it's Henry) like that, even after Regina became a hero.

When she pulled back, she looked at us. "Where have you two been?"

~K&E~

**Henry's pov:**

I ran to Mom and embraced her as soon as she was free.

"Well," she started to say. "After lunch, Killian and I decided to go on a walk through the woods and were discussing some things. We really needed to be alone for this particular conversation."

"What were you discussing? Grandpa asked.

"Well, we have big news." Mom raised her left hand. Everybody stared at the diamond ring on her finger.

I realized what it meant and started to smile so big, my cheeks hurt.

"Emma, is that," Grandma started to say.

"Yes!"

With that, both of my grandparents went to give her a big hug. I looked over at my other mom. She and Robin were both smiling, too.

After the hug, Grandpa told Mom,"A few days ago, Killian asked your mother and I if he could have permission to marry you. We said yes, but didn't know when he was going to ask you. I guess that would be today."

Mom turned to my future step-father and smiled. "You really are old-fashioned aren't you?"

"Aye, love. I am, but what did you expect? I'm around three centuries old thanks to Neverland."

Everyone laughed. But it was cut short when Grandpa got a phone call. After picking up, he got a worried look on his face. The call seemed to be an hour long, but finally it ended.

"I'm afraid we'll have to celebrate later. That was Gold. Someone broke into his shop and stole a dangerous spell. He walked in and found the shop ransacked, an unconscious Belle lying on the ground, and said potion missing."

"Well, what are we still doing here? Let's go!" Grandma said.


	3. Pawnbroker Thief

**David's pov:**

As we drove to Gold's shop, I wondered two things, no three. 1: Who stole this potion? 2: What does said potion do? And 3: Did I make the right decision in allowing Hook ... Killian, I corrected myself (it felt weird calling him that) to marry my daughter? For that last one I felt I was being the overprotective father, again. But to be fair, he was a pirate and he had a bad reputation for a very long time. Over 300 years actually. But then again, he had changed. He was a hero now and he and Emma were obviously in love. I sighed and shook my head, trying to clear it, but that didn't work. I kept debating with myself until I drove up in front of the pawn shop.

The window was smashed in and that already made it look bad. I could see a little bit of the inside, and it looked terrible!But if that was just the outside, I wasn't sure what the inside would look like. There were ambulances outside and two paramedics were carrying an unconscious Belle out on a stretcher. The left side of her face was covered in blood and bruises. I saw a huge gash was the source of the blood. She had cuts and several other large gashes all over her arms, and I imagine the rest of her body. Her husband, Mr. Gold, followed worriedly.

Snow, Emma, Killian, Henry, Regina, Robin, and I walked into the shop and gasped. Glass from the window was everywhere. Items that had been on display were now scattered across the room, some were even broken. The glass display cases that served as the counters were smashed in. The old cash register was strangely unopened and no money was missing. The safe behind one of the paintings was open.

Gold walked into the shop looking devastated.

"So, what exactly did they steal?" Emma asked.

"A spell that would make this whole town turn against each other."

"Another curse of Shattered Sight?" Snow inquired.

"No, worse. Everyone, except the people who the caster doesn't want affected, will be affected. And, it doesn't matter if you've been under it before. It still works on you, unlike the Shattered Sight, which only works once."

"Who stole the bloody curse?" asked the pirate.

"I have a surveillance camera. We can look at the tape."

~K&E~

**Emma's pov:**

The next day, I rewatched the video from the surveillance cameras over and over again. I tried to make out the face of the lady who wrecked the shop in search of something. "Probably the spell," I thought. I watched as she headed to the vault behind the picture, opened it, and stole the potion.

If only I could see who it was. Killian walked into the sherriff's office and sat down next to me. I smiled and he smiled back. I wrapped my hand around his and hoisted his arm over my shoulders. I then leaned into him and he rested his head on top of mine.

The lady in the picture was old and hunched over. She reminded me of a witch except she didn't have a broom. I stared at her, trying to remember where I'd seen her before. Who is she? Why did the part of her face I could see look so familiar? Questions swam around in my head. I gasped suddenly. "I know who she is!"


	4. Information

**Emma's pov:**

"I recognize her from my trip in the Enchanted Forest when I became the Dark One. I met a princess name Merida who was on her way to save her brothers from people who didn't want her to be the queen of her kingdom. She agreed to help me find Camelot and Merlin to get rid of my dark magic if I helped her with her predicament. On the way, we saw a witch following us. Merida told me to run and we both ran as fast as we could to get away from the old woman. As soon as we stopped, Merida told me that she had crossed paths with the witch once. She told me the witch turned her mother, Queen Elinor, into a bear. That witch is the same person who broke into Gold's shop."

While I was speaking, everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. Regina was the first person to break the silence after my story.

"Wait, so you've met this lady before?"

"Yeah."

Dad sighed. "What would she want with the curse?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

"Maybe we should ask Gold," Mom suggested. "He might know. After all, he was the one who had the curse."

~K&E~

"Gold! We know who stole the potion!" I yelled as we rushed into the pawn shop.

Mr. Gold came out from the back room. "Who?"

"A witch I met in the Enchanted Forest. She turned Queen Elinor into a bear."

Gold looked at me with a worried look in his eyes. "I know who your talking about. Her name is Narissa. She used to be queen of Andalasia, before she came to our world after a young lady named Giselle, who came to our world from Andalasia, and tried to kill her. She was then banished after miraculously surviving a fall from the Woolworth Building and getting transported to her own world. If she's here, then I'm afraid we're all going to have to be prepared for the worst. We have to stop her from using the potion and fulfilling whatever her plan is."

"Where might she be now?" Mom asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"Well, let's find her!" I practically shouted.

"Wait! There's one other thing you need to know about her. She, like Maleficent can turn into a dragon."

"I don't think she can do that anymore. She's an old woman now." Regina replied.

"She likes to disguise herself as such. Be on your guard for her."

"We need to find her," Dad said. "Do you have any way we could do that?"

"A location spell should do the trick," Killian commented.

Gold thought about that. "I might have something of hers here. I'll have to look."

I looked at him. "Hurry."


	5. Confrontations

**Snow's pov:**

Emma was pacing frantically while waiting for Rumple to find something of Narissa's. Regina was conjuring up a locator spell in case he succeeded.

I tried to soothe my daughter. "Emma, calm down. He'll find something. Just be patient."

She sighed. "I can't! The whole town is in danger, and I'm supposed to keep them safe because I'm the Savior!"

"Swan. Calm down, love." Killian tried to calm her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I just sometimes wish I had a normal life."

At that moment Rumple emerged from the back room. He sighed. "I'm sorry Ms. Swan. There is nothing of hers here."

Emma's face fell. Regina sighed in frustration. "So, I made this potion for nothing?!"

"We won't use it right now, but we might need it later on," I said.

David turned to Gold. "So, the only way to find her is..."

"The old fashioned way, yes."

I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

~K&E~

**Killian's pov:**

We gathered in front of the library/clock tower to decide on the best course of action. Henry and Neal stayed at Granny's to be watched by Ruby. Emma and I were the last ones to arrive after dropping the two off.

"Okay. We're going to have to split up. It's the fastest way to find Narissa. Regina will be with Robin. I'll go with Snow, and Emma, you'll team up with Killian," David announced.

Regina spoke up. "We'll check the cemetery."

"I guess we'll search the beach," Snow said.

"We'll take the woods." Emma looked at me and smiled.

"Alright. Let's go."

~K&E~

Emma and I walked through the forest. We didn't speak. The silence wasn't awkward, though. Emma smiled at me. I grinned back. Then, I made a goofy face at her. She laughed. "Killian, you are something else."

"I know."

We walked on in silence for awhile longer. Emma sighed. I could tell she was tired. I was too. I just wanted to go home and fall asleep with my Swan in my arms. At that moment, we heard a twig snap up ahead. Emma looked at me and nodded. We carefully approached the place where the sound came. We crouched behind a fallen tree covered in moss.

"I guess she's our witch?" I asked quietly.

"Guess so," she whispered back.

The woman we saw certainly looked like a queen, but a witch at the same time. She had long black hair adorned with a silver crown. Her dress was long and black with a high collar and sleeves that resembled dragon's wings. She was walking in circles, as if waiting for something.

Emma pulled out her talking phone. "Dad. We found Narissa. Meet us in the forest." She hung up. "Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna wait until the others get here and then we're gonna surround her. Regina and I will use our magic to capture her. Then, we'll take her in to questioning."

I nodded. We waited until the others showed up. Then, we told them the plan.

The six of us started to circle around the witch.

"I've been waiting for you. Are you the welcoming party? Because circling someone and preparing for attack isn't how people are welcomed back in Andalasia. Unless the traditions are different in this world."

Emma spoke up. "No, we're not here to welcome you. We came to put a stop to whatever your plans are."

Suddenly, Narissa laughed. "You think you can stop me?" She turned to me. "I will not be defeated! I will have my revenge! You will pay for what you did to me, Captain." She paused. "Well, now that you're here, I might as well make my presence known to the entire town."

What I did to her? What does she mean? I've never met her before. I was torn from my thoughts when I heard a rush of wind. The former queen was being engulfed in a cloud of smoke. As it parted, I heard a roar. In her place, was a dragon. The crocodile wasn't kidding when he said she was like Maleficent in this aspect. Now, we have to deal with a bloody dragon. Great! Absolutely wonderful!

Before anyone could make a move, she flew off. "She's heading back into town!" Snow shouted.

We ran back into town. Thankfully, we weren't very far. Narissa was wreaking havoc upon Storybrooke. People were screaming and running around. Buildings were engulfed in flames. Some were completely destroyed.

The dragon herself was perched atop the clock tower. She let out another roar and spewed fire at Emma. I leaped towards her and knocked her out of the way. But, we weren't safe yet. Narissa let out a scream and jumped off the tower. She flew straight at us and grabbed me. "Killian!" I heard Emma cry. Narissa flew off, holding me tight in her sharp claws and constricting my air. I could hardly breathe. I began to get dizzy from lack of oxygen. The last thing I remember is getting carried into a dark cave and being set down. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapters. I had originally started writing this story over a year ago (and my writing has really improved since then), and I didn't want to rewrite. Eventually the chapters will get longer and the quality of writing will improve (I hope). Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, despite the shortness of each update.


	6. Kidnapped

**Emma's pov:**

"Killian!" I screamed as Narissa flew off with my fiancé. Everything was moving in slow motion and the sounds were distorted and far away. I heard people moving behind me and muttering words. I saw the firemen putting out the flames. I saw my parents getting everyone to calm down. I heard my family calling my name. I heard and saw all these things, but I didn't respond to them. How could I? I was still in shock with tears running down my cheeks.

I suddenly came out of my reverie when someone started shaking me. Regina stood there with her hands on my shoulders. "Earth to Emma!" she yelled as she gently shook me.

I shook my head. "What?" I asked. Regina pulled away from me and nodded to Henry who was standing next to me with his hand in mine. I hadn't even noticed him. I was too shocked.

"He's been calling you for the past five minutes."

"Sorry, kid." I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"We'll get him back, Mom. I know we will. It's what this family does," he reassured me.

I smiled at him and nodded. He wiped the tears off my cheeks just like Killian did after I watched Mom die in the Enchanted Forest.

"Come on. Let's go home," he said.

"But, Killian-"

"Is who knows where and we won't find him today. Especially not without a good night's sleep. We'll look for your pirate in the morning," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

I reluctantly followed the others back to the loft. Henry still held my hand as we walked in the door. After seeing that I was seated comfortably on the couch, he finally let go to make some hot cocoa with cinnamon.

I sat there fiddling with my engagement ring as I let my mind wander. _Where could he be? Where would she take him? The cabin in the woods? No, that was destroyed by the last monster that went on a rampage through that area. Think, Emma! She couldn't have taken him out of town. They would have been turned into trees. Wait. . . Did Dopey ever get turned back? I don't think so. Stop that! You need to stay on track! Concentrate! We can worry about how to turn Dopey back later! You need to figure out where Narissa could've taken Killian._

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Henry brought me my cocoa. I smiled at him.

"We will find him, Emma," Mom assured me, walking in from the kitchen while drying her hands on a dish towel. "But first, we need to get some sleep. We'll start searching in the morning."

I nodded, my mouth and throat too dry from thinking about his absence to respond. I took a sip of the hot drink in my hands. I cleared my throat. "I know. I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep tonight with me worrying about him."

Mom sat down next to me and pulled me into her arms. It was then I realized that I was crying. Sobbing, actually. I hadn't even processed the tears streaming down my cheeks until she handed me a tissue, which I took gratefully. I cried into her shirt until the tears would no longer come. Pulling back, I laughed without amusement. "Your shirt looks like it does when Neal was teething."

"It'll wash," she replied. At that moment, Neal toddled into the room with his drink all over his clothes. Mom sighed when she saw him. She turned back to me. "Why don't you go get washed up while I take care of your brother?"

I nodded and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from crying. My face was ruddy and my hair was tangled. I turned on the sink and splashed some water on my face. I took a washcloth and got it wet with warm water, then turned the sink off. I grabbed the rose scented bar soap and got the washcloth soapy. I used it to wash my face. After I rinsed off the soap, I got my hairbrush that I kept in the bathroom and brushed out my hair.

I exited the bathroom and found Mom. She was putting Neal's pajamas on him. She turned around and smiled. "Much better. Now, will you find his teddy?" she asked, nodding toward the toddler in her arms.

"Teddy!" he yelled.

I found the bear and gave it to him. He grinned at me and I smiled back. Why can't life always be as simple as when you're a little kid?

"I'm gonna go home and see if I can get some sleep."

Mom shook her head. "You're staying here. You can sleep in your old room."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the words died on my lips as she stared me down, challenging me to argue.

I sighed reluctantly. "Fine."

She smiled sweetly and turned back to my little brother. "Say 'Good night', Emma," she told him.

"Good night, Emma!" The two year old exclaimed.

I smiled. "Night."

I trudged upstairs and found a spare pair of pajamas I kept here, just in case. I changed into them and crawled into bed, finally realizing how exhausted I was. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long until I was fast asleep.

 


End file.
